Spark-gap tools are known in the hydrocarbon industry. These tools have not, however, gained strong acceptance in permanent completions primarily because they require a large voltage to function acceptably. Such voltage is often delivered to the spark-gap tool in a downhole environment through electrical conductors from a surface supply system. As one of ordinary skill in the art clearly recognizes, the longer the electrical conductor, the greater the voltage drop. For this reason the voltage at the surface supply needs to be even greater than that required to produce an acceptable arc at the spark-gap tool. Since many rig operators are uncomfortable with utilizing systems employing greater than 200 volts from a surface supply, the spark-gap tools' functionality has been limited. Moreover, because of the electrical requirements, other compromises are also made throughout the wellbore to accommodate power at the site of the spark-gap tool. Each of the above issues creates a lack of interest in the industry in using the spark-gap tools.